The Summer Rain
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: (Not AU)Love is never known to know age. For when Draco Malfoy was four he fell in love with the summer rain and a girl that was three. As the rain fell around them she healed his young heart and he grew fond of her. Years pass and they don’t remember. Bu
1. Familiar Memories

**Summary:** Love is never known to know age. For when Draco Malfoy was four he fell in love with the summer rain and a girl that was three. As the rain fell around them she healed his young heart and he grew fond of her. Years pass and they don't remember. But a need haunts them and they don't understand it. Can they find out what it means? Or live their life questioning? (Not AU)

**A/N: **I know her name is Ginerva but it works so swell if her name is Virginia. So please, judge the story and not the name. It is fan fiction after all…something we can shift around to our liking.

**The Summer Rain**

**Chapter One: Familiar Memories**

His head was against the wall. Meaningless tears would slip without being noticed. He didn't know where he was nor did he care. He felt so scared. He was shaking as the rain pelted on him. He heard it hit the ground in a light rhythm. He liked the sound. It soothed him enough to stop the tears. That's when he fell in love with the summer rain.

Footsteps brought him back to reality. He shrank even more onto the wall as they came closer. "Who there?" A voice drifted to him. It was soft and young, as their footsteps grew closer.

He gave a glance over and saw a girl around his age. Maybe, younger; she smiled at him as the rain soaked her. Dark reddish hair fell past her shoulders as she stared at him "You hurt?" She asked now going on her knees as she crawled over to him. Her big brown eyes stared into his as he shivered. "Cold?" She tried again as she reached for his cheek but he stiffened under the touch and she pulled away.

"I no hurt you," she said taking his small hand in hers. "I be your friend!" She said as her smiled widen in hopes to calm him.

"F- friend?" He asked as she nodded. He smiled faintly. "I want be your friend," he said now grinning. She grinned back as warmth spread through him. He had a friend.

"Why you out here?" She asked as he shivered. Her hand still held his tightly as if she was afraid to let go. Afraid something may happen if she did.

He frowned and she did too as a lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to cry. His father said tears were weakness. He didn't want to show her he was weak. She squeezed his hand tighter as the tears slipped without warning. A sob came up his chest through his throat and out his mouth; he looked over as she sniffed.

She as crying too as their sobs filled the air he didn't feel alone. The rain played a soft melody as they sat there. Their hands interlocked. He stopped after a while and wiped his face furiously as embarrassment came. "Why you cry?" He asked staring at her.

She wiped her face too and smiled, "because you cry."

He didn't know why but he started grinning before laughing. Her laughter followed him as they sat there in the summer rain. A small friendship building that should never be forgotten.

It was eight years later when he met her again. Her hair was down as it was placed behind a bitter old clip. He was twelve years old. He stared as the hero stepped into the building. His eyes hardened just at the sight of him. A sneer placed his lips as he cast his eyes over to whom he was with.

Weasleys, he thought, the whole lot of them. He walked down the upper level of the building but stopped for a moment as he saw a shy girl behind Potter. She laughed and pushed the boy Weasley. Her big brown eyes filled with humor. He could barely breathe for that moment as he stared at her. He shook his head out of it. He was being stupid. Walking down the rest of the stairs he greeted them with disgust.

Now, it was four years later. His sixteenth birthday was that day. He sat on the roof as rain pelted down on him. It was August seventh. He sat there in the summer rain with his back against his roof. A smile on his lips as he opened his mouth and tasted the rain. He licked his lips and relaxed.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember why he loved the summer rain so much. Fragments of the memory would appear. Like, two laughing children would fill his ears and big brown eyes would stare at him when he closed his eyes at the thought of the memory.

At first he thought of Pansy. Her eyes were a honey color…almost brown. He sat up shaking his head. His father would be looking for him soon. He had to get clean before anyone found him there. With one last in take of the sweet rain he went through the window and closed it with a soft click of the lock. Grabbing some clothes he entered the bathroom and began to shower.

"Ginny!" Harry called after her as she spun in the rain. Her laughter carried out as she grinned at her best friend who tried ducking the drops. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" She shouted as she twirled. "I love the summer rain!" She added before laughing. She stopped completely as she stared upwards to the sky. The rain dropped down and dripped onto her face. It soaked into her skin, hair, and clothes as she opened her mouth and tasted it. She breathed in the rain before stumbling a bit at a sudden force.

She glared at Harry who grinned sheepishly. "Let's head in," he said tugging on her elbow more. "You're going to get sick."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "It's summer," she said twirling again with another silly grin on her lips she said, "I won't get sick."

Harry shook his head and turned. "You're nutters!" He shouted heading back into the burrow.

Ginny just laughed as she sighed in the rain. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder as she ran into the woods. She looked over and walked into the jungle of thick trees more. Her footsteps broke twigs as she tried to get to her place before anyone tried to drag her back home.

It took a good fifteen minutes but she found it. With a smile she walked over to the hut and touched it. The brick wall seemed cold as she stared at it. She came here every time it rained. Something about it seemed to calm her. Her mother told her about one day when she drag her mother out there.

She said that Ginny said that a boy was there. A funny, sweet boy had been there and she helped him laugh and smile. Her mother said she had just laughed and told them to head back home. When they got there for weeks it seemed that Ginny was in a dream like stance. Her mother said she was absolutely smitten with the boy that had been there. Ginny turned at footsteps as panic rose. She had forgotten her wand at the house. She breathed out a shaky breath as they neared.

"Who's there?" She called out as their figure appeared. Her eyes immediately glared at them as they stared back. His mouth curled in the corner causing a smirk to grace his lips. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"This is my property, Weasley," he said in a drawl as he raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She stuck out her chin and crossed her arms as the rain continued the fall on them. "This is my property as well," she said in an obvious tone.

He nodded. "Ah, one of the reasons why our hate is so strong," he said walking to her to that a mere couple of feet separated them. He dug his shoe into the dirt and drew a line, "my side," he said.

She nodded before looking at him questioningly. "Isn't it your birthday?" She asked.

He looked at her curiously as he sat onto the ground. "How would you know that?"

She smirked as she met his eye. A familiar feeling came over her but she shook it off. "One must always know their enemies," she said as she raised an eyebrow. "So is it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, why should I tell you?"

She smiled. "I knew it," she said closing her eyes as the rain seem to stop and the sun crawled out behind the clouds and started to warm her.

"I never said anything to prove your accusation," he said lowly almost as if she was already angering him.

She opened her eyes again and nodded as she turned. "Happy birthday, Malfoy," she said walking away. She could feel his eyes burn into her back. Feeling a bit more proud she walked with her head a bit higher as she began to hum a song. But as she neared the exit she felt a strong urge to turn back around. Ignoring such a ridiculous feeling she headed back home.

**Author's Note:** Story and movie by Nicholas Sparks inspired me.


	2. A Touch

**Chapter Two: A Touch**

_"Where you go?" She asked as his blonde hair bounced as he neared the other side of the forest. He turned around and shrugged._

"_I go there," he said pointing a small chubby finger that held a faint scar under his knuckle over to the woods in front of him._

"_My mum say no go there!" She cried out stomping her foot as her eyes grew wide. _

_He titled his head at her. "Why? She scared?"_

_Her face showed anger as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "My mummy braver then yours!"_

_He still eyed her while ignoring her sudden anger. "You scared?" He asked but before she could answer he laughed and cut her off, "Oh! You baby! Ha! Ha!"_

_Her fist tightened into small balls as tears came. Right then and there, she hated him! "I no baby!"_

_He grinned before laughing and walked closer to the forest edge. "Cry baby!" He shouted as he turned his back against the forest. She blinked and a tear fell another scream of anger bubbled in her throat before her eyes widened and she stumbled back._

_His grin widened as he watched her fall back. "See! You ba-"_

_He stopped as a hand clasped onto his shoulder in a tight grip. "Draco, my boy," a voice said as he came into the light. Ginny stiffened just at the sound of it. She didn't like him. She didn't like him at all._

"_See no go over there!" She cried out as someone picked her up. She squealed but realized it was only her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Bad man get my friend! Save him! Save him!" She cried out her eyes welling up in more tears as she watched her friend turn and silently walk into the dark shadows of the forest. "Daddy!"_

_Her father ignored her as she screamed out to the boy. She didn't even know his name. Dra…co, she thought and she stared at the spot. "Draco!" She shouted out before the hut and the clearing disappeared. She sobbed into her father's neck as her friend and her secret place disappeared. _

"_Ginny," her father cooed in a gentle tone as he rubbed her back, "be a good girl, Ginny."_

_She sniffed and her tears stopped slightly as she touched his face. "What happen?" She asked and he sighed._

"_I'm sorry dear," he said without explaining as he pulled out his wand and set her on the ground. She stared at the wand pointing at her head and whimpered before looking over through the trees. A tear fell down her eyes onto her cheek as she breathed in the after scent of the summer rain. "I'm so sorry," her father said in a grieving voice. "Obliviate."_

"No!" She shouted sitting upright in her sleep. Her eyes cast around her and she grinned sheepishly at her classmates as Professor Binns stopped in his long lulling speech about goblins and goggled at her as well. "Sorry," she mumbled heat coursing up her neck as she shifted under everyone's gaze. "Please, do continue Professor."

Professor Binns nodded before beginning again and she breathed out a sigh. She closed her eyes as someone nudged her causing her to open them and look over. David Brown (no relation to Lavender Brown) raised an eyebrow at her before passing a note. She opened it and groaned.

_Weasley,_

Taylor Zabini wrote causing Ginny to look behind her. Taylor sat there smirking at her as his hands were behind his head, brown hair falling in front of his icy blue eyes. She glared at him before continuing to read—

_Didn't know you're having dreams about my cousin. What? Fancy with him, now?_

_-Zabini_

She turned around in her seat as she crumbled the piece of paper and threw the paper at him so it hit his head. He scowled at her, "you'll regret that," he growled his eyes narrowing at her menacingly.

"Only thing I regret is ever meeting you," she snapped her voice low before turning in her seat.

David nudged her again and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and decided to try and listen to Binns for the grade. She sighed after a while not liking to have this class first thing in the morning.

There weren't any classes for the fifth and six years during midday. Taking a walk she stretched out her legs as the sun beat down on her. A small smile turned up with her lips as she stopped and stared at the lake as the sun still hit her. She removed her cloak to reveal her white blouse under it. She breathed in the warm air and watched as small ripples caressed the water.

It was so peaceful. _It's lovely_, she thought as she pushed back her red hair, _to be here with out any worries._

"I swear it, Draco," Taylor growled as Draco walked away from him. "She called your name in her sleep!"

"Zabini, I get enough of this from your brother. Leave me alone," he snapped before heading out onto the grounds.

Behind him Taylor rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent before heading off somewhere. Rubbing his temples for a moment he tried to calm the headache that had grown and seemed to angrily pound against the walls of his head. Breathing in a deep breath he stopped for a moment as a smirk graced his lips at the smell.

No doubt, it had been raining only yesterday.

He straightened himself out and took off his cloak before putting it on his arm. _A walk would be nice, especially after Binns class_, he thought as he started off onto the grounds.

"Shit," she heard someone say after a while, ruining her peace. She looked behind her and rolled her eyes.

Malfoy was getting up as he dusted himself. Muttering things under his breath as his cloak had somehow appeared nearby her. Grabbing it she walked over and smirked handing it out to him. "Talking to yourself, Malfoy?"

He looked up and grabbed the cloak from her hands. His fingers gently fluttering over hers for a second before it was ripped out of her hand. "Go away, Weasley," he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow ignoring his comment. "What? No, 'thank you'? Surprise, and you're heard to be a gentlemen."

Despite the retched mood he was in he smirked. "You consider yourself high enough to even be near a gentlemen, Weasley?"

She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I said I _heard_ you are a gentlemen, Malfoy, never did I say you _are_."

He laughed a low chuckle rising from within his chest that seemed to hum out through his body. She dropped her guard upon hearing it. Her arms at her side as she titled her head sideways looking at him. "Aren't you a funny one?" He asked with a smirk. She raised her eyebrow as the wind picked up a strand of her hair and tossed it in front of her face.

Without another thought he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and gasped at the familiar sensation.

"_That tickles," she said giggling. The rain had stopped only moments ago and they stood on the now muddy ground. The sun peeked behind the clouds as they talked. He had pushed back her red hair with two small chubby fingers._

_He grinned liking the way he made her laugh. "You laugh funny."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You laugh funny too!" She said frowning._

_He kept on grinning as he said, "I like it though." She smiled and giggled again. He laughed too, they're laughter once again traveling through the forest._

He let go as if he burned her and stepped back. Both their eyes widened as they stared at one another, "you," he whispered.

She stepped backward. "I- I have to go," she said turning. No, she thought, he can't be the boy.

"Weasley!" He called out. "Damn it, Weasley!" He called as she started to run. He ran after her leaving two cloaks behind him.

Once he reached her he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Her eyes were wide and her breaths were ragged. "Let go," she said fiercely, "let me _go_."

He shook his head and looked at her red hair and brown eyes. "Did you know?" He asked. He waited but she didn't answer as her eyes shined with tears that he didn't understand why they were there. "_Did_ you?" He asked again getting impatient. "Did you know?"

She shook her head as she closed her eyes and tears slipped silently. He let go of her wrist and stepped back. "It doesn't mean anything," she said. "It _doesn't_."

He eyed her before looking out at the lake. A strong silence came and he could hear the bell ring for the next class but he didn't hear her move. The wind picked up a bit as the small ripples that were there earlier were now larger. The clouds moved fiercely across the sky and the sun hid behind them. It was going to rain.

"We've," he began turning back to her as a few drops began. "We've been looking for one another since we were kids."

She shook her head while she pursed her lips. "We were best friends," she said as her memory started to unfold. "You were scared-"

"-And you wouldn't shut up."

"How- how come we didn't remember until now?" She asked as the rain poured a bit harder. Drops hitting her as she looked up and let it slip down her face as it mingled with her tears.

"I don't know," he snapped. He closed his eyes and felt the drops on his face crawl down his cheek, his lips. He opened them again and looked at her. Her head was up to the sky. Her blouse nearly soaked showing things he shouldn't see if he was a proper 'gentlemen.' She looked back to him and he stepped forward. "Damn it, Weasley," he growled.

She glared at him as he took a fistful of her hair that seemed softer wet the dry. "What did I do _now_?"

He shook his head before turning, his body complaining at him as he tried to calm himself. As he walked away she eyed him. Her arms crossed over her chest again. She didn't want to go back to class but she knew she had too. The rain hit her in a cruel way as fall settled in. Running back she had to retrieve her bag and cloak.

She was sitting in the common room. She hadn't gone to dinner after classes ended. She sat with a cup of tea in as she stared at the fire. She was so confused. How could Malfoy be the one she fell in love with all those years ago? Does love _really_ have a limit when it's age? Taking a long sip of her now cold tea she closed her eyes and could hear laughter, chatter, yelling, some anger, life…

"Ginny?" She looked up and smiled at Hermione. "You alright? I didn't see you at dinner."

She nodded. "Just have a lot on my mind right now," she said quietly as her gaze returned to the fire. She took the last sip from her teacup and placed it on a nearby coffee table as Hermione sat down. "We're worried about you," she began as she played with the hem of her school skirt. "Me, Ron, and Harry too."

Ginny looked over and offered her smile in which Hermione returned. "You all don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, just tired."

Hermione looked at her skeptically before nodding and getting up. She shifted on her feet before finally saying. "Just remembered something," she said.

Ginny looked up and Hermione smiled. "Troubles only get worse if you just sit on your butt and do nothing about it," she said. "My mum says that."

Ginny smiled. "You know what?" She asked. "Sit, let's talk."

Hermione sat. "About what?"

"Anything, everything!" Ginny said laughing slightly. _Anything to get Malfoy off my mind_, she thought as Hermione grinned and nodded.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, didn't explain it before, about how the whole collection of Nicholas Sparks insprired me.


	3. Thunder and Lightning

** Chapter Three: Thunder and Lightning**

The rain was pouring onto the windowpane as she lay under the great big window. It's soft melody filled the quiet of the Astronomy Tower. Her cloak was placed behind her head and her eyes were closed as every sound of the rain hitting the roof echoed in her ears. She sighed sleepily as she shifted her legs into a warmer position. Her thoughts carried on and off again to Malfoy.

It _would_ make sense.

The small visual pictures in her mind with blonde hair flashing in the sun along with blue eyes looking at her until they seemed gray would come too. She could also remember a huge grin on his face, stretching from ear to ear. What happened to him? She couldn't quite remember that fact. She watched as lightning stretched along the sky and was soon followed by the sound of the clashing thunder. She closed her eyes, as the few more hits of lightning would light the room and cast a ghostly color on her. She sighed in contentment.

Shifting her legs, once again, she opened her eyes and stared right into the gray eyes she was thinking of. Letting out a scream she sat straight up and clutched her heart and glared at the intruding Malfoy who smirked and crossed his arms. "Bloody," she panted, "idiot."

"We need to talk, Weasley," he said snidely and she crossed her own arms and leaned onto the wall.

"Not with that attitude," Ginny said making him raise an eyebrow. She mirrored his actions and the corner of his lips curved up a bit more. "Well?" she asked and he quickly scowled. Shifting on his feet, he weighed more on the foot that was closes to the wall while he kept his arms crossed and everything else blank. She quirked her head sideways and uncrossed her arms before grabbing her cloak and hiding her legs under it so she could sit in an Indian position.

"Talk then," she said in a bored manner.

"The memories," he began as he shifted his gaze upwards to the rain before looking back at her. Lightning and thunder came and she could see the ghostly patterns of the rain on his face before it was gone. "How much do you remember?"

"Do I have to answer?" she asked as she looked up to the rain as well before back at him. He kept his face passive but she could see a hint of anger in his eyes as his mouth twitched upward for a second.

"Weasley," he said coolly, "it _would_ be smart to make this easy."

"Why would I want to talk to someone who wanted me in the rain?" she asked sticking her chin out as a light flaming blush crawled up her neck and heated her ears. He paled slightly and she smirked, liking the response.

"A male is a male, Weasley," he drawled as if this were the most boring conversation he ever had. "With your shirt looking like it did I'm not surprised if you had been with Saint Potter he would've done the same."

"So," she said meeting his eye, "I suppose you're better then Harry, aren't you?" he stared at her for a moment. Before the trademark smirk crawled onto his lips again.

"Ah, and what do you think?" he asked, moving his head slightly sideways so his fringe would move over and show his eyes a bit more.

"You said it yourself," she said her smirk turning into a innocent smile, "Harry would've done something…but you didn't."

"Would you have wanted me to do something?"

"Are you challenging me, Malfoy?"

"Maybe," he said, he sounded a bit shy which caused her smile to grow slightly.

"So?" she asked, ready to wipe his wise-guy smirk off his face, "what if I say yes?"

In two long strides he came right in front of her and trapped her to the wall she was leaning on with his arms. Lightning stretched across the sky once again and she saw the flickers of blue she remembered from when he was younger. "Say yes, Weasley," he said his breath coiling against her cheeks, making her want to close her eyes as they seem to grow heavy, "and I'll show you."

"Show me?" she asked as slight confusion came.

He leaned in closer and she could feel his breath mingling with hers and entering her mouth, nose, as it curled against her skin. "Say yes," he said, his voice husky as he said this. Her eyes flickered down to his lips for a moment before meeting his who watched her so intently it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," she said, practically breathing out the words as if she was born to say it. In a moment his lips touched hers. She quickly gasped under his touch, his lips were so cold against her. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue in and her eyes fell closed as she leaned more into the kiss. Her hands grasped his shoulders and the kiss deepened. He pulled away and stood up his eyes cautiously flashing around before looking at her.

"What if I had said no?" she asked as he turned. He paused and turned back around to look at her, their eyes meeting.

"I would've done the same thing."

At that small statement, she smiled.

She sat there for a long time as she thought about what had happened, why it happened, and how good it felt. Yet, it had been too wrong, so foolishly wrong. When she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers, a burning feeling that seem to be cooling down. She titled her head up and looked up at the rain. It fell and still kept the rhythmic beating. She looked back down and closed her eyes as she listened to it. For the first time in a long time, she sang.

-

He could hear her sing, of course, he wasn't that far. With the rain falling and with the kiss still fresh on him he didn't want to leave, not just yet. She had a pretty voice, very mellow and strong. He wondered why she never sang at the first day feast. Breathing in quickly he sat down too and was slightly scared. She seemed to be the only girl that he couldn't hide his emotions with and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Her voice died down a bit and he had to strain to hear her last words, "and that night I lost so much but the next I gain too little." He sat there and listened to the rain for a moment before standing and leaving down the steps. The words she sang not too long ago still, being sung in his head.

When he woke the next day he rolled out of bed and buried his face in his head as a yawn came. He stood up and stretched lazily before walking over to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on the sink and splashed his face with bitter cold water. He stared at himself for a moment before closing his eyes; she still burned his lips.

"Bitch," he snapped irritably as he opened his eyes again. A chuckle filled the bathroom and Draco groaned inwardly.

"Talking to yourself, Draco?" Blaise asked as he walked over to the showers.

"Go fuck yourself, Zabini," he said snidely, before looking over at Blaise who grinned.

"Long as you join me," he said sweetly causing Draco to roll his eyes in disgust before stepping to his own shower. "Suit yourself," he heard Zabini call out and Draco shook his head as he turned the faucet for cold water.

Closing his eyes again he could feel her lips, smell her even and it was driving him crazy. Stepping into the freezing water he felt it pound onto him and he shivered unwillingly. He needed it though; he needed to get her out of his head.

-

The sun stretched lazily through her curtains and onto her bed. She felt it start to warm her face as she rolled over in her sleep trying to stay in the bed as long as she could without waking. A yawn escaped her mouth as she curled under her blankets and snuggled into her pillow. Feeling a bit restless she opened her eyes and stared at the crimson barrier that blocked her from her roommates at that moment. She didn't like waking up that morning because at that moment Draco Malfoy's face came to mind.

Groaning she sat up and removed her blanket off of her before opening the curtains. One other roommate was sleeping, as the others must've headed off to breakfast. Stretching she looked at the clock and was glad she had time to get ready. Getting up she grabbed her clothes and headed towards the shower for a long soak. She needed Malfoy out of her head, much as she wouldn't admit she like the feeling he brought her in the morning.

When she came out she had about fifteen minutes left and it seemed that she was the last one to go down stairs to breakfast. Reaching in her bag she pulled out a roll she saved from dinner the other night and decided just to head off to her first class.

-

"Weasley."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Taylor Zabini who smirked at her, "better not annoy me, Zabini, I'm not in the mood."

He shrugged, "you're never in the mood."

She smiled slightly, "good point," she said before turning sharply and heading into the empty classroom.

"Wait, who said you could walk away from me?" he shouted at her back as she sat down in her seat, which unfortunately wasn't all that far from his.

"You already said it yourself, Zabini," she said not looking up as she brought out some parchment, her ink, and quill. "I'm never in the mood to talk with you, so why bother?" He sat in front of her and she looked up, he smirked, and she raised an eyebrow, "go away."

"You know I heard you," he said, ignoring her earlier comment. "You were singing, you got a pretty good voice for a Weasley," he said making her roll her eyes. Had she been singing? She couldn't remember.

She dipped her quill and wrote her name as he begun to carry on. "You used to sing all the time during first year," he said. "It's curious, why you stopped after that year and why you're singing again."

"Get to the point, Zabini," she snapped her head snapping up to meet his, now angered.

"My point," Zabini said slowly as he smirked, "is that after that little snog session with my cousin you began singing."

She opened her mouth as a furious blush crawled up her skin. Students rushed in and Zabini turned to grab his stuff as she glared darkly at him. How did he know? She thought before gritting her teeth. Malfoy.

-

**Author's Note:** This story gets harder and harder to continue! Lol, but My Little Girl chapter twelve is coming right up! Just after I get it from my BETA! I promise, you'll all love it!


End file.
